wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
A Tail in Twain, Part 1
A Tail in Twain, Part 1 is the first ''Wishbone'' episode. It was aired on October 9, 1995. Plot The episode opens up with Ellen typing out a presentation for the neighborhood picnic the following day. Joe arrives holding a copy of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, wanting to do something because it's his last weekend of summer vacation. As Ellen puts the book away, their dog Wishbone narrates the story. At Tom Sawyer's House, Aunt Polly comes out looking for Tom to do his chores. When she can't find him, she goes back inside. It is revealed that Tom is hiding underneath the house, longing for adventure. He jumps over the fence gate and runs into the forest, where he comes across an old, run-down shack with hogshead barrels: the home of Huckleberry Finn. Tom recommends that they be pirates, with Tom being Tom Sawyer, the Black Avenger of the Spanish Main, and Huck being Huck Finn the Red-Handed. The 2 of them sail to Jackson Island, where they spend a day's worth of pretending to be pirates. Back in the present, Sam arrives and invites Joe to come along with her and David to Jackson Park. Joe accepts, and Wishbone comes along with them. Joe recommends that they go to a section deep in the park called The No-Name Grave. Sam and David exchange legends about the grave and all 4 of them head off to the park. Back on Jackson Island, a cannon is fired from a steamboat on the river, and Huck identifies it as a signal for someone drowning in the river. Tom realizes that the townsfolk think they're the ones drowning, and thinks that they are heroes and famous. At their funeral, Tom and Huck arrive, bringing joy to everyone. In Jackson Park, Wishbone and the others come across a deep ditch with a creek running through it. Joe finds a rope, and he, Sam, and David swing across to the other side, but, they forgot Wishbone, and he finds another way across, he tried going across the log, but he said that he was born close to the ground and therefore, he'll stay in the ground and instead, he runs down the ditch across the water. Back in the story, Tom still longs for adventure, and Huck arrives with an idea for curing his warts. At midnight, they go to the cemetery to command the ghost of Hoss Williams, who has just been interred in the cemetery, to take Huck's warts away. However, 3 grave diggers - Muff Potter, Crazy Joe, and Doc Robinson - arrive to bury some treasure. Crazy Joe stops digging and demands more pay, revealing his true colors to Robinson: 5 years ago, Robinson drove a starving Joe out of his house kitchen when he desperately tried to obtain some food, and since then Crazy Joe has been building his revenge. A scuffle breaks out, during which Crazy Joe murders Robinson with a switchblade owned by Potter. When Potter regains consciousness, Crazy Joe lies to him and tells him that he murdered Robinson while in a drunken stupor, and forces a distraught Potter to run away. Back in the present, Wishbone and company finally reach the No-Name Grave, and Joe notices somebody has been digging in the area. Back in the story, Tom and Huck, who witnessed the attack and murder, decide to stay silent about it, but they appear at Potter's Trial. The bailiff asks Crazy Joe if he swears to tell the truth, to which Crazy Joe complies. The prosecutor questions Crazy Joe about the murder and the weapon, and Crazy Joe continues to agree that Potter did it. Judge Thatcher declares a recess from trial, and continues after lunch, while Tom regrets not being able to tell the court the truth. The defense attorney admits to the court that they will not enter a plea that Potter murdered Robinson while drunk, so he calls up Tom to the witness stand. The bailiff asks Tom if he swears to tell the truth, to which Tom complies. Tom confesses to the court that he saw Crazy Joe murder Robinson; a furious Crazy Joe jumps out the courthouse window before he can be captured, and escapes into town. Tom now dreads the thought of telling this to the court and believes he's going to die for confessing the truth. A startled Wishbone hears footsteps and sneaks off to investigate. He finds a man digging with a shovel, but the man sees Wishbone. He threatens Wishbone with the shovel, but this forces Joe to step forth, revealing their location. The words "To be continued" show up as the credits roll. Cast 'Oakdale' Soccer the dog as Wishbone * Larry Brantley as the voice of Wishbone Jordan Wall as Joe Tablot Christie Abbott as Sam Kepler Adam Springfield as David Barnes Mary Chris Wall as Ellen Talbot Angee Hughes as Wanda Gilmore Mark Walters as Simon Laszlow 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer' Soccer the dog as Tom Sawyer * Larry Brantley as the voice of Tom Sawyer Reagan Ammons as Huckleberry Finn Sharon Bunn as Aunt Polly Lynn Mathis as Funeral Preacher Christopher Carlos as Crazy Joe Sean Hennigan as Muff Potter Brent Anderson as Doctor Robinson Sonny Franks as Bailiff Chamblee Ferguson as Prosecutor Randy Moore as Judge Richter Thatcher Joe Nemmers as Defense Attorney Transcript A Tail in Twain, Part 1/Transcript Trivia * The creators changed the name of the character Crazy Joe. In the original novel, he was named Injun Joe, but the creators of Wishbone deemed that too racist, so they changed the name to Crazy Joe. * According to the trial, Dr. Robinson's murder took place on June 17th, 1845. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes